Ticks nerviosos
by VallBellamy
Summary: ...¬¬u por q siempre tienen q estar peleando! si vuelve a haber una bromita mas entre ustedes, seran expulsados los siete de la escuela!... con eso basta para poner a los merodeadores y las chicas muy nerviosos...


**Ticks nerviosos**

Tras unas pequeñas bromas de los merodeadores a Lily, Susan y Arabella, y q estas les contestaran, y luego ellos a ellas, y ellas tomaran venganza de lo ultimo, haciendo q ellos respondieran y provocando una guerra de 6 años entre merodeadores y trío de locas, de una broma respondida por otra y así un cuento de nunca acabar, Minerva McGonagall estaba realmente enojada, no, mas q eso: fúrica, rabiosa, y con 7 estudiantes del séptimo año pertenecientes a Gryffindor frente a su escritorio, tan nerviosos por sus posibles expulsiones, q no podían estar quietos

-Su comportamiento a lo largo de estos seis años, ha sido muy vergonzoso para mi y todo Gryffindor!!-

James Potter, el chico de cabello negro azabache y totalmente revuelto, con unos preciosos ojos avellana detrás de unas gafas redondas; pasaba de apoyarse en su pierna izquierda, a la derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda...Derecha Metía y sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos, las revolvía dentro de ellos y secaba el sudor fuera. Produciendo ruido de cuando hay roce de telas.

-Han pasado toda su estancia en esta escuela peleándose y haciéndose bromas entre ustedes-

♥♥Remus Lupin♥♥, de cabello castaño claro, más ordenado q el de James. Sus ojos (n/a hermosos, preciosos, brillantes... ah ♥sorry, me emociono) color miel, iban de la profesora, a las chicas, a sus amigos, profesora-chicas-merodeadores-Susan-suspiro (ah, q mas quisiera yo)-merodeadores-profesora-eh...mirada intimidante, cortesía de McGonagall. Mordía disimuladamente su labio inferior, provocando q se secara rápido, haciendo q se lo chupara (n/a el labio... malpensados ¬.¬) constantemente. Haciendo más ruido.

-No pienso seguir soportando sus tonterías de niños inmaduros mas comenzaba a impacientarse por los ruiditos-

Sirius Black, de cabello lacio, un poco largo, negro-azulado y brillantes ojos grises, posaba sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón, de la túnica, sobre sus piernas, cruzaba los brazos, los bajaba, de nuevo cruzados, abajo-cruzados-túnica-aflojándose la corbata... En si, las manos de Sirius no se podían estar quietas, y más ruido se unía.

-Tendrán q aprender a "CONTROLARSE"!!!-

Lily Evans, con sus cabellos lacios y rojos como el fuego, largo hasta sus hombros y bellísimos ojos verdes esmeralda; estrujaba la bufanda entre sus manos, la soltaba miraba el piso, con ojos cristalinos --Petunia "tarada!! te expulsaron del colegio de bichos raros!! ni con eso puedes!! jajajaja "-- luego a la profesora, de nuevo al piso, a sus amigas, inspeccionaba sus caras, ahogando sollozos, volviendo a estrujar la bufanda. Sollozos y el ruido de su cabello al moverse, se agregaba.

-No puede ser q hayan pasado seis años y medio peleándose y haciéndose una broma y respondiendo y así hasta hoy en la mañana con su "bromita", q vergüenza!!-

Aparte de estar enojada por el coraje de q sus alumnos de séptimo tuvieran ese comportamiento, el ruidito q estaban haciendo, la irritaba mas.

Susan Henderson, la chica de cabello rubio dorado, lacio y largo hasta la cintura, de lindos ojos azules, mirando hacia la nada, jugaba, involuntariamente con manos ansiosas y muy nerviosas, a pasar entre sus dedos su varita. Rápidamente la varita iba de un extremo de su mano derecha, al otro, lado, otro, lado...Izquierda, derecha izquierda...oops. Roja de pena, recogió la varita del suelo, dejándola en paz, y comenzando a, otra vez involuntariamente, tronar sus dedos.

-Serán castigados severamente todo este mes, ayudaran a Filch en lo q les diga, irán con Hagrid al bosque prohibido a verificar q este bien, no podrán ir a las visitas a Hogsmeade hasta diciembre y le serán restados, con mucha pena y frustración, 100 puntos a Gryffindor por la bromita de esta mañana- lo de las visitas a Hogsmeade no lo iba a hacer, pero el ruidito de los ticks de los chicos, la estaban poniendo mas estresada e irritada.

Arabella Figg, con cabello negro ondulado y largo hasta media espalda, con sus furiosos, ahora temerosos, ojos grises azulados, miraba con odio a los merodeadores: Black-Potter-Black-Lupin-Black-Pettigrew-Black-Black...BLACK!!!! Gruñendo involuntariamente, revolvía sus manos. Paraba, revolvía de nuevo, volvía a parar, las metió en sus bolsillos, tratando de controlarlas, pero sus manos siguieron revolviéndose dentro de su túnica. Más ruido.

-Entonces, con estos castigos, yo espero, y creo q Dumbledore también, q sus comportamientos mejoren y estén tranquilos el ultimo año q les queda...- los estúpidos ruiditos estaban exprimiendo la ultima gota de paciencia de la profesora.

Peter Pettigrew, gordo, enano y cara de rata, necesitan otra descripción?? Bueno, bueno.. Pelo café paja y ojos iguale de café, siempre estaban llorosos, y ese momento no era la excepción, mordía sus uñas ruidosa y nerviosamente, muy ruidosamente.

-Por eso, si vuelvo a enterarme de otra broma entre uste...- labios chupándose, roce entre telas, movimiento de cabellos, varitas moviéndose, dedos tronándose, manos revolviéndose y uñas mordiéndose...oops -YA BASTA!!!- gritó desesperada

James detuvo sus pies.

Remus cerró completamente la boca.

Sirius detuvo sus manos.

Lily dejo la cabeza en alto.

Susan apretó las manos.

Belle paralizo sus manos.

Y Peter saco las manos de la boca.

-SI HAY OTRA BROMITA ENTRE USTEDES SIETE, SERAN EXPULADOS!!! Lo juro por mi puesto en esta honorable escuela!!- Continuo rugiendo, furiosa y roja de la ira -LARGO!! Y NO HAGAN TANTO RUIDO!!!-

Los siete muchachos salieron en silencio y muy espantados hacia su sala común, dejando a una rabiosa, desesperada y fúrica maestra de Transformaciones

Necesito un whisky de fuego... suplicó la maestra

**Fin**

Am... q les parecio este...? muy malo? se q es corto, pero fue una idea q se me ocurrio mientras me regañaban en la escuela por distraida... D espero q les haya gustado aunq sea un poquito... y dejen reviews, por favor, aunq sea para decir "apestas"

un poco ilusionada...

Susan Lupin ♪


End file.
